


Don't Leave Me

by Nerdasaurus1200



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Mamassandra, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdasaurus1200/pseuds/Nerdasaurus1200
Summary: Jericho really hates the movie Bambi. Here's why.
Relationships: Cassandra & OC- Jericho, Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 7





	Don't Leave Me

Jericho skipped excitedly ahead of his mother as they hiked through the forest. 

“Are these the berries, Mama?” He asked, pointing to some red berries by a tree. 

“No, son.” Cassandra said softly, “The berries we’re getting are in the meadow.” 

“How much longer til we get there?” Jericho whined, “We’ve been walking forever!” Cassandra chuckled a bit. Jericho always did hate hiking. Like father, like son. 

“Just a couple more minutes. We’re almost there.” And sure enough, a couple of minutes later, there they were in the meadow. Jericho’s cheer quickly bounced back and he began running and playing as Cass picked the berries. He even spent a few minutes trying to catch a frog but to no avail. 

“Jericho, look!” Cassandra suddenly called him over. Jericho quickly rushed to his mother’s side and saw her standing over a group of blue flowers. 

“What’s that Mama?” He asked curiously. 

“This is Minne. It’s a special spice, very rare here.” Cassandra explained. Jericho grinned from ear to ear. 

“Can I pick it while you pick the berries?” He asked excitedly. 

“Of course.” Cassandra reassured. With that, she handed him the basket and continued picking berries. 

It took her a while to notice, but it seemed...quiet. Too quiet. It felt like something...or someone...was watching them. She could see something in the distance. 

“Jericho. Get to the house. Now.” She instructed calmly, her blood running cold. 

“Why?” Jericho asked. 

“Keep your voice down. He’ll hear us.” Cassandra whispered. Jericho was about to ask who, but was cut off. 

“No questions, son. Run. Now. Run.” And with that, she gently pushed him and took off. 

He didn’t need telling twice. He quickly took off with her. He was getting tired but Cass kept pushing him ahead of her. He heard a loud BANG, which prompted him to start running faster. 

“Faster! Run faster, Jericho!” Cassandra yelled. Jericho was now significantly ahead of her, so he looked back to make sure his Mama was still behind him. 

“Don’t look back!” Cassandra yelled, sounding both angry and frantic. 

“Keep running! KEEP RUNNING!!!” She added. And Jericho, too scared to do anything else, quickly obeyed her. He ran like his life depended on it, ignoring the growing burn in his lungs. He heard another BANG, this one so loud his ears started to ring. He looked back for just a second and saw- 

Suddenly a light flooded his vision, startling him awake. He quickly sat up, panting and sweating. He flinched a little as he heard “We made it Mother!“ and then a click and a small fizz. 

“You fell asleep with Disney plus on again, moonbeam.” Cassandra said softly. Jericho’s lip quivered, and he jumped out of bed and clung to his Mama. Cassandra’s hand instantly rested on her son’s head, holding him tightly in her lap and letting him cry into her stomach. 

“I hate that movie.” He whimpered, “I love you, Mama...I love you...Please don’t leave me.” He was sobbing so hard he was hiccuping, and his whole little body was shaking. 

“Shh, shh...I know. It’s alright. I’m alright, moonbeam. Nothing’s going to happen to me.”

“Please don’t leave me Mama...Promise you won’t leave me.” Jericho hiccuped pathetically. Cassandra lifted up her boy’s head so he was staring up at her. And then she cleaned up his face, wiping away all the snot and tears. 

“I won’t ever leave you son. I promise. I’ll always be with you.” She vowed, kissing his forehead, “Now, why don’t we watch something happier?” She suggested. Jericho sniffled and nodded. Cassandra smiled at her son, grabbed the remote, and turned on Mulan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
